Jacob and Rylie's Blue Mountain Adventure
|next= }} Jacob and Rylie's Blue Mountain Adventure is the twelfth episode of the first season. Plot Rylie had just arrived on Sodor to stay there with her cousin, Jacob for the summer. On Rylie's second day, she earned her train driver's license and was ready to drive an engine. A day later, Sir Topham Hatt came to Knapford Sheds. "Jacob, Rylie, Kira, Sierra, Caroline, and Brady, you will be driving the Skarloey Railway engines at Blue Mountain Quarry today," he said. "What about us, Sir?" Cassie asked. "Cassie, you will be driving Paxton at the Blue Mountain Quarry," Sir Topham Hatt told her, "Maddox, you will be riding with her." "Sir, which engines will we be driving?" Rylie asked. "You will have to see Mr. Percival about that," said Sir Topham Hatt. Then he left. Rylie was excited, her first job as an engine driver driving one of the narrow gauge engines. They were her favorites, she couldn't wait to meet them. Then they left to go see Mr. Percival at the Transfer Yard. "Ah, there you guys are," said Mr.Percival, "Jacob, you will drive Skarloey. Rylie, you have Rheneas. Sierra, Sir Handel, Caroline, Peter Sam, Kira, Rusty, and Brady, you will have Duncan." "Yes, Sir," they all said and went to their assigned engine. Rylie was very happy. Rheneas was her favorite narrow gauge engine. "Who are you?" Rheneas asked Rylie. "I'm Rylie," she said. "She's my cousin," Jacob said. "Oh, it's nice to meet you," Rheneas said. "It's nice to meet you too," Rylie replied. "We better get up to the Quarry. Come on guys," said Skarloey. So they went the Blue Mountain Quarry. Luke was there. "Hi guys, we have a lot of work to do today," he told them. "Alright we better get started then," said Sir Handel. Later, the Quarry manager gathered the engines. "I need two engines to doublehead a long, heavy train of stone and take it to James at the Transfer Yard," he said. "We'll do it," Jacob and Rylie said. "We will?" Skarloey and Rheneas said shocked. "Yes we will," Rylie said. "Alright you guys better get to it then," the Quarry Manager said then left. So they went to collect their train with Skarloey at the front and Rheneas right behind. "You guys better wait for the breakvan," said Rusty. "Nonsense, Rusty, we'll be fine," Jacob told him. "I would not be sure," Duncan said as he rolled up, "Remember when I left without the breakvan when I took the elephant statute to Elephant Park." "Ya, and you'll be taking the same track that he took," Kira added. "Don't worry guys, we'll be okay," Rylie said reassuringly, "I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" "Tons of things could go wrong," Rusty said. Jacob and Rylie were becoming impatient. "We don't have time for this," Jacob said impatiently," Let's go guys." And they left, without the breakvan. "Pah, breakvan, shmakevan, we don't need that dumb old thing," Jacob said to himself. They approached a big hill. They began to climb it with no trouble at all. But, when they got to the top, the trucks began to push them. They rocketed down the hill. "Uh, Jacob I think this would be a good time for you to apply my brakes," Skarloey said worriedly. "I do too," Jacob replied. He tried to apply the brakes but it wouldn't work. "Uh-oh," he said. "Uh-oh what?" Skarloey asked. Now he was even more worried. "I think your brakes are jammed," Jacob said terrified, "Rylie, try to put on Rheneas' brakes." Rylie tried and tried and tried, but what she and Jacob has forgotten was that there were heavy rains the night before and the rails were still slippery. "It's not working," Rylie said worriedly, "The train is too heavy and the rails are too slippery." Then they began to approach a large puddle on the tracks. " Big puddle up ahead," Jacob said. Skarloey and Rheneas shut their eyes. Then they went through the puddle. Muddy water went everywhere. Jacob and Rylie were soaked from head to toe. And even worse Rheneas' firebox went out. "Rylie try again," Jacob said. "I can't, Rheneas' firebox is out," Rylie said. Then they saw Peter Sam ahead of them. "Peter Sam, watch out!" Skarloey yelled. Then he shut his eyes. Luckily, Peter Sam got out of the way just in time. "Slow down!" Caroline shouted. "We can't!" Jacob replied. Then they were diverted into a siding. Then they crashed through the buffers and into a lake. Jacob and Rylie swam to safety. Just then, Kira and Rusty drove by.They stopped when they saw Skarloey and Rheneas. "See," said Rusty, "We told you that you need the breakvan." "Please help," said Rheneas. "I will but I can't do it alone," said Rusty. "Peter Sam is down the track a little way. You can go all him," Rylie said. "Alright, I will," Rusty replied. So he drove down the track and found Peter Sam, who agreed to help. They pulled Skarloey and Rheneas out of the lake and took them back to Blue Mountain Quarry. There, they were met by the Quarry Manager. "You were supposed to wait for the breakvan," he said crossly. "Please sir, don't yell at Skarloey and Rheneas. It was our fault," Jacob said. "Yeah," said Rylie, "We were impatient so we left." "Well then, I won't tell at you then," the Quarry Manager told the two engines. Then he turned to Jacob and Rylie. "You two have caused confusion and delay," he said. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," they replied sadly. "You will have to take another train of stone. And don't forget to wait for the breakvan this time," said the Quarry Manager. "Yes sir," said the kids. So they did and when they got to the Transfer Yard, James was cross. "You're late," he said, "what took you so long?" "Don't worry about it," Jacob said, "we're here now aren't we?" "Yes," James said. He was still cross. It was almost night fall, he would have to travel through the night to get the stone to Vicarstown. Before James could say another word, Jacob and Rylie left. They went to sleep that night feeling like they accomplished something, but not before telling the engines about their Blue Mountain Adventure. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Quarry Manager * Paxton * * Maddox * Brady * Locations * Knapford Sheds * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Blue Mountain Quarry * The Transfer Yards * Elephant Park Trivia * This is the first time since Sierra's debut that she did not have a speaking role. * The seventh season episode, The Runaway Elephant is mentioned. Category:Completed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes about Jacob Category:Episodes About Rylie Category:Episodes about Skarloey Category:Episodes about Rheneas Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1